


Edward Elric Does a Porno

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	1. Rehearsal

Most people did not wake up one morning and decide to seek a career in pornography. Edward Elric was not most people. A few weeks ago, after tending to an early morning hard-on with an exuberance others usually reserved for less perverted endeavors, Ed looked down at the mess on his chest and jokingly mused that he should be getting paid for abusing his body so thoroughly. Then he figured, why not? He enjoyed getting off as often as humanly possible, and if he could make a career out of it, even better.  
  
After sending in an audition tape that featured him, one very large dildo, and a whole lot of lube to SparkleJizz Productions, he received a call from the company’s president and main producer, Alex Louis Armstrong. Armstrong was a former porn actor himself, with a huge, muscular body and a cock that looked like it could part oceans, from what little Ed had dared to Google about him. He invited Ed in for an interview, which primarily consisted of the young man striking numerous nude poses for the producer’s consideration. Armstrong was as fascinated by Ed’s automail as he was his fleshy parts, and after determining that Ed was indeed the fresh young face he was looking for to star in his newest movie, he congratulated him with a handshake and a grope and hired him on the spot. (He also ejaculated on the spot, but Ed was a little too grossed out to dwell on that.)  
  
Two days before shooting was scheduled to begin, Armstrong’s assistant and the film’s director, Vato Falman, took Ed on a tour of the studio. “Have you ever done this kind of movie before?” he asked.  
  
Ed shrugged in response. “No, but how hard can it be? I get naked and I get fucked.”  
  
“Well, there is a little bit more to it than that,” Falman replied with a smile. “Have you looked over the script?”  
  
Ah, yes. The script. Ed had had quite the laugh reading over the movie’s so-called plot, which involved a young man hell-bent on revenge against the one who had wronged him and then goes on to fuck his way through numerous others to get to him. The dialogue was equally laughable; in one scene he actually tells someone that he’s going to suck the truth out of him before giving him a blow job, undoubtedly set to the cheesiest of background music. Not quite Academy Award-winning material, that.  
  
“I read it,” he said. “I don’t think I’ll have any problem forgetting  _those_  lines anytime soon.”  
  
Mistaking Ed’s sarcasm for sincerity, Falman nodded and led him to one of the sets where three very naked men were presently taking a break from the action by lounging on the bed that they would soon be using again. “That’s Kain Fuery,” he said, pointing at the smallest out of the trio, the one holding a riding crop. “The blond guy with the cigarette is Jean Havoc, and the big man with the ball gag is Heymans Breda. Breda won’t be in your movie but the other two are.”  
  
Ed sized up the two men he would be having sex with in the very near future. Fuery was a smaller guy (though still taller than Ed), and if not for the way he handled the riding crop like a man who was very comfortable wielding it, he would have looked more at home in a library than on the set of a skin flick. Havoc was tall, blond, and very good-looking. Ed had watched a few of his movies, for research purposes of course. The fact that said research had resulted in an orgasm was irrelevant.  
  
“The man behind the camera is Maes Hughes,” Falman continued. “He directs as well as acts. You’ll have a scene with him, too, though there won’t be any penetration involved.”  
  
So he was going to be the lucky recipient of the sucking-the-truth-out-of-you line. Great. Ed  _was_  mildly concerned about performing a scene with the older man. It wasn’t a matter of attraction because he thought that Hughes was pretty fucking hot. But at a glance, it also looked like he was pretty fucking hung, and Ed didn’t want to… well… suck, for lack of a better word. His ex, Russell, hadn’t been small by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow, Ed suspected that he had nothing on Hughes. Perhaps some practice would be in order for that particular scene.  
  
“So this is the kid?”  
  
Kid? Ed spun around, immediately prepared to rain down profanity-laced hell… and then stopped, eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
“Ed, this is your co-star,” Falman said. “Roy Mustang.”  
  
As if that man needed an introduction. Roy Mustang was a porn legend. Ed should know, seeing as how he had watched every single one of his movies. Repeatedly. He was pure, smoldering sex on legs, capable of inspiring erections with nothing more than a glance. Like right now.  
  
Still, Ed thought that it was pretty damn rude of him to address him as a kid. He was eighteen, for fuck’s sake. Stories of Roy’s ego and attitude were as well-known as his sexual abilities, and Ed wanted to make sure he did not give off the impression that he could be insulted or walked over, no matter how hot Roy was. (And fuck, was he ever hot.)  
  
“Nice to meet you,” he said with forced politeness. “It’s true that I am new to all of this but I’m really hoping to learn the ropes from someone like you, who has been in the business a long, long,  _long_  time.”  
  
Roy looked at Falman in disbelief. “Did this shrimp just call me old?”  
  
Ed also looked at Falman in disbelief. “Did this old man just call me shrimp?”  
  
Realizing the potential shit storm in allowing the conversation to continue, Falman steered Ed away from Roy and towards the dressing rooms.  
  
“Is he always such a prick?” Ed wanted to know.  
  
“Roy is…” Falman carefully contemplated his words. “He’s very… self-assured.”  
  
“Hmph. Sounds like code for asshole to me.”  
  
Ed stopped fuming when they came to a door with his name on it.  
  
“Your dressing room,” Falman said. “Or  _un_ dressing room, more accurately.” He opened the door and stood back so that Ed could enter. “If there is anything you would like that we haven’t provided, let us know and we’ll get it for you as long as it’s within reason and budget.”  
  
The room wasn’t big compared to the other dressing rooms they passed, but it was his. That alone was enough to make him feel like a star.  
  
Falman’s phone chimed. “Armstrong needs me for a bit in the editing room. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Take your time.” Ed strolled around the room after Falman left, taking in all of the provided amenities. He had to grin at the seemingly endless stacks of DVDs that were piled by a small HD television. The cover of the first one that caught his eye featured Kain Fuery straddling what appeared to be the world’s largest butt plug. Okay then.  
  
“Nice room. Small, but nice.”  
  
Ed clenched his teeth. “Don’t you have a scene to shoot somewhere?”  
  
Roy stepped inside without invitation. “I’m not in this one,” he explained. “I’m just here to give the boys some moral support.”  
  
“Aren’t you a saint?” Ed tried not to look directly at Roy. It was so much easier to hate on him when he wasn’t distracted by his gorgeousness. “Did you want something?”  
  
“I just wanted to make sure that we didn’t get off on the wrong foot.”  
  
Ed considered the statement. Maybe this guy wasn’t such a jerk after all—  
  
“It’s important that we get along because I can’t have you making me look bad,” Roy added.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ed snapped. “Just make sure you pop your dick pills and try not to blow your load too soon.”  
  
Roy’s stare darkened. “Kid, I have  _never_  taken a dick pill. And if you’ve ever seen any of my movies, you’ll know that endurance is not an issue for me.”  
  
Ed couldn’t argue that point. Based on what he had seen of Roy’s performances, the man was like the Energizer fucking Bunny. “Yeah, well we’ll see if that’s still the case when we shoot.”  
  
“You’re implying that  _you_ can keep up with  _me_?” Roy smirked. “That’s cute.”  
  
“Bite me, Grandpa.” Before Ed realized what was happening, he was being pushed back against a wall, knocking over a stack of DVDs in the process. He glared at Roy, that handsome bastard of a man. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
He got his answer in the form of a hand between his legs.  
  
_“Ahh!”_  
  
Ed wanted to want to push Roy away but his body strongly objected. He trembled as Roy felt him up, stroking him through his jeans until he was hard as stone. When he was fit to burst through the thick material, Roy unzipped the jeans and roughly pushed them down with his underwear. Ed hissed and closed his eyes, shutting out the other man’s smug look of victory, and then grunted sharply when Roy’s hand closed around him and squeezed.  
  
He reached out and twisted his hands in Roy’s shirt, yanking him closer while thrusting into a fist that was fast becoming slick with pre-cum. As many times as he had masturbated while watching Roy fuck and suck others, it was nothing at all compared to being touched by Roy himself. When Roy leaned forward and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking him gently, and a ball of hardness and heat rubbed against his stomach, Ed gave up any hope he had of lasting a considerable amount of time.  
  
Heat uncoiled within him, racing through his body and growing stronger with every flick of Roy’s wrist. Ed moaned and shuddered and valiantly tried to hold out, but even though he couldn’t  _see_  Roy jerking him off, just  _knowing_  that it was him was enough to make him come. He cried out into Roy’s chest as his cock spurted in Roy’s hand, his orgasm so incredibly intense that he would have surely collapsed to the floor if not for the arm that wrapped around his waist and held him upright.  
  
After a while, Roy slowly released him and took a step back. Ed leaned against the wall and opened his eyes, purposely avoiding the pompous gaze of the man in front of him.  
  
“Not even five minutes,” Roy said, studying his cum-covered fingers. “I stand corrected. You’re obviously the definition of endurance.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Ed muttered shakily.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, alright. I just hope you’re up for it.” Roy moved towards the dressing room exit. When he reached the door, he turned around and smiled at the spent young man. “See you on the set.”


	2. Practical Advice

After spending most of the afternoon and early evening touring SparkleJizz Productions, watching a grotesque amount of porn (or “studying” as Falman called it), and getting to know some of the men with whom he would soon be exchanging bodily fluids, Ed decided to call it a night and head home. He didn’t have a car—not for lack of funds but rather lack of license—and wasn’t in the mood for the loud sounds and funky smells of public transportation, so he started the slow trek on foot back to his place, his mind reeling with information and expectations about his new career. Falman had suggested that he consider taking on a stage name in the interest of discretion, but Ed reckoned that it didn’t matter what name he used since his face was still going to be plastered all over gay magazines and websites once advertisements for the movie started coming out. Even if he had wanted to use an alias, the best he could think of so far was Dick Suckington, a name so ludicrous that he would have never been taken seriously… inasmuch as porn actors were ever regarded as serious actors in the first place. No, it was best to remain good ol’ Edward Elric. If nothing else, it would ensure that his little brother never accidentally rubbed one out to his older sibling, something that would have made for some extremely awkward future family gatherings.  
  
Aside from all of that weighing on his mind was the memory of Roy Mustang jerking him off in his (un)dressing room. The less Ed wanted to think about him, the more he did. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way his hand felt wrapped around his cock, all of it a persistence mental nuisance threatening to drive him insane. He had hoped that his agitation would serve as a deterrent but damned if he wasn’t getting turned on all over again thinking about what had happened. Perhaps he would “study” one of Roy’s movies when he got home. Maybe even twice.  
  
“Prick,” he muttered angrily, glaring daggers at the sidewalk.  
  
Right on cue, a dark blue car pulled up beside him and honked. Of course it was a goddamn Mustang. Only a man as conceited as Roy would drive a vehicle that shared his last name.  
  
“Hey, kid.” Roy leaned out of the open window, looking smug and amused and infuriatingly beautiful. “Need a ride?”  
  
“No thanks,” Ed replied sullenly.  
  
“Come on,” Roy implored. “I’m trying to be nice.”  
  
“Like before? You call that being nice?”  
  
“Actually, I think it was very nice of me to let you shoot your load in my hand.”  
  
Ed’s face turned scarlet from anger and embarrassment. After glancing about in a panic to make sure that no other pedestrians were within earshot, he scowled at Roy, the handsome and arrogant motherfucker that he was. “You… that was… I…” he stammered, unable to spit out the words. He finally settled on, “Asshole!”  
  
Roy’s smirk was maddening and gorgeous. “So I’ve been told.”  
  
His expression softened slightly. While still vexing, there was an undertone of kindness to it that caught Ed off guard.  
  
“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Roy promised, even going so far as to hold up his hand to enforce the vow. The same hand that was responsible for Ed’s internal dilemma in the first place.  
  
Best behavior, huh? That was exactly what Ed was afraid of, especially if the man’s idea of good behavior was anything remotely resembling what had happened between them earlier that day. The rudeness, the insults… the hand down Ed’s jeans.  
  
If the teen knew what was good for him, he would turn around and walk away. The idea of leaving Roy Mustang hanging was tempting, and very much so, as it probably didn’t happen very often. Plus it would give Ed a much needed win to even the overall playing field. As a newcomer to the porn industry and SparkleJizz’s newest future star, he needed all the help he could get holding his own against a legend like Roy. Knocking him down a peg or two would greatly help in that endeavor.  
  
…Or he could get in Roy’s car, shut the door, and fasten the seat belt, which is precisely what he did.  
  
“So you  _can_  be reasonable,” Roy observed with a knowing smile.  
  
Ed crossed his arms and frowned, uncertain whom he hated more at that moment—Roy or himself. “Shut up and drive.”  
  
 _I’m just getting a ride home,_  he tried to convince himself as the older man put the car into gear and took off down the road.  _That’s all I’m doing. No way in hell am I going to invite him inside…_  
  
*****  
  
“Nice place,” Roy said as he walked around the tiny living room of Ed’s apartment. He took particular interest in the cinnamon fern next to the window, a gift from Ed’s ex.  
  
“Thanks,” Ed mumbled. He was thankful that he had hidden away all the porn and lotion and tissues prior to leaving, a habit he developed after Al once dropped by unannounced and got an eyeful of Jean Havoc’s ass in stunning high definition. Figuring he ought to be hospitable, he begrudgingly added, “Do you want a drink or something?”  
  
Roy paused at the DVD rack by the television and checked out Ed’s more guest-appropriate titles. “I’ll take whiskey, if you’ve got some.”  
  
“I’m only eighteen,” Ed pointed out.  
  
“Beer then,” Roy jokingly amended with a wink. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”  
  
A flustered Ed spun on his heels and went into the kitchen before Roy could see him blushing. Who the hell did he think he was being witty and, damn it all, charming after behaving like such a pompous ass?  
  
The teen grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge. He paused by the exit, took a deep breath, and entered the living room. Roy was now sitting on the small loveseat in the center of the room, reading over the script that they would be acting out in a couple of days. Ed handed him one of the drinks (and almost crushed the other in an automail death grip when their fingers touched), then sat down on the opposite end. He cracked open his soda and drank deeply, trying not to think about the heat that emanated from the older man or the tantalizing smell of his cologne.  
  
“What do you think?” Roy asked as he tapped a random page of script.  
  
“I think I’m going to have a hell of a time saying some of that stuff without laughing my ass off,” Ed admitted.  
  
Roy chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, porn dialogue isn’t exactly award-caliber stuff. It was easier back in the day when you just turned on the cameras and fucked your brains out. Now people want stories to go along with the fucking. So… here we are.”  
  
Ed had never really cared about the storylines himself. For him, the scenes between all the fucking served mostly as a way to pass the time between erections. “Why’d you get into porn in the first place?”  
  
“Because I like to fuck.” Roy turned to look at him. He was smirking again. “And I like  _getting_  fucked.”  
  
Ed’s throat suddenly forgot how to work because he damn near choked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered until the episode passed, and ran a shaky hand over his face as if that would somehow undo his gaffe.  
  
“Are you okay?” Roy asked after he recovered.  
  
“Y-Yeah, no, yeah, I’m… I’m good,” Ed managed, feeling anything but. “The soda just… it just went down the wrong pipe.”  
  
Roy raised a brow. “Well for your sake, I hope that doesn’t happen when you film your scene with Hughes. It’s like a goddamn geyser with him, just so you know.”  
  
“Thanks for the warning.” Eager to move beyond his embarrassing reaction to Roy’s words, he continued, “That scene in particular… I don’t know how I’m going to pull it off without sounding stupid.” He recalled the line that had amused him so much. “‘If you don’t want to tell me what you know, I’ll just have to suck the truth out of you.’ I mean, come on.”  
  
“It’s all in the delivery,” Roy told him.  
  
He set aside the script and the drink and scooted closer to Ed. After relieving him of his own beverage, he placed his hand on Ed’s chest, his fingers splayed and gripping. Ed gasped sharply as they trailed downward, over his stomach and down to his crotch.  
  
Roy leaned into Ed’s neck, lips grazing his skin, breath hot against his neck. “If you don’t want to tell me what you know, I’ll just have to suck the truth out of you,” he whispered before licking a slow, wet trail up to his ear. “Does that sound stupid to you?”  
  
“Fuck no,” Ed rasped, out of his mind with lust and grinding against the palm of Roy’s hand.  
  
Roy slid down to the floor and unzipped Ed’s jeans. Ed was well past the point of even trying to pretend to be affronted and raised his hips, allowing the other man to pull everything down. When Roy ducked his head and took the full length of his erection into his mouth, right down to the root, Ed threw back his head and cried out, automail fingers grasping the arm of the loveseat and flesh fingers grasping black hair. Russell had never been a slouch in the oral department but  _damn_ , what Roy was doing to him with his lips and tongue defied the definition of a mere blowjob. This was… a fucking life altering experience. One that was unfortunately over far too soon when Ed screamed at the ceiling as he came. Unlike Ed, Roy’s throat was in perfect working order, and he swallowed every single drop that shot into his mouth.  
  
For the next minute, all Ed could do was shudder and pant and stare blindly at the ceiling. He was dimly aware of Roy pulling away and carefully reclaiming the hair that Ed had seized. When he could finally move, he raised his head and blinked at the man kneeling between his legs. Roy was watching him with that ever-present smugness, but just beyond that, Ed could have sworn that he saw something else. Something… deeper. But surely that was just the afterglow clouding his vision.  
  
“End scene,” Roy said. He looked at his watch and snorted. “Two minutes. You  _really_  need to work on that.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ed barked with very little bite.  
  
“You’ve got two days. I suggest you practice. A lot.” Roy stood up and patted the teen on the head. “Goodnight, shrimp.”  
  
Ed waited until he heard the sound of the door closing before pulling up his jeans with a grunt and forcing himself to stand. He hobbled into the kitchen in search of food, muttering every expletive he could think of. The more the afterglow receded, the more irritated he became for once again allowing himself to give in to that bastard of a man. Well, it wasn’t going to happen again. No fucking way.  
  
He had two days left to get his shit together before filming began. So he would. And when he walked onto that set, he was going to blow them all away. Including Roy.  
  
 _Especially_  Roy.


End file.
